There You'll Be
by Hermione143Harry
Summary: Bittersweet love story...H/Hr


There You'll Be  
  
Title: There You'll Be  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Ship: H/Hr  
  
Summary: A bittersweet love story, between Harry and Hermione.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to JK. The song belongs to Faith Hill.  
  
  
  
There You'll Be  
  
Late one cold, October night, Hermione lay in bed. She remembered back to their fateful seventh year, only three years ago...  
  
Hermione was curled up in an overstuffed armchair, her head buried in her arms. Everyone had enough sense to stay away from her. She emitted a strangled cry, just as Ron was entering the common room. His eyes red, face blotchy and swollen, he found the strength to go tentatively wrap his arms around Hermione. She threw her arms around his neck, wailing. The two best friends held each other, crying, as Harry watched helplessly. He hated this. He hated to see them in so much pain, and not being able to stop it.  
  
After a little while, Hermione stopped shaking. How Harry longed to hold her, tell her that everything would be OK. But it wasn't. It wouldn't ever be.  
  
"Hermione, Harry wouldn't want us to be like this. You know it as well as I do. Instead of grieving, let's try to think of happier times..." They grew quiet, remembering their best friend.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes. She could clearly see his bright, mischievous emerald eyes, his boyish grin, his disheveled hair. She could so clearly remember the taste of his lips, the feel of them pressing passionately against hers. The way their bodies fit together perfectly; they were made for each other. She remembered the fun times the three of them had, always getting into trouble...even though she and Harry were Head Girl and Boy.  
  
The time in first year, when Harry had stood up to Voldemort and survived for the second time in his life. Second year, where he had once again dodged Voldemort in the Chamber of Secrets. In third year, where he and Hermione had rescued Sirius, who was now in so much heartache that he wanted to die. In fourth year, where for the fourth time, escaped Voldemort's wrath. In fifth year, where Sirius had been freed. Sixth year, where he and Hermione had finally gotten together, to the delight of the entire school (besides Slytherin)...there had been bets going around on how long it would take them to realize their feelings. In seventh year, when Harry faced Voldemort for the last time...  
  
  
  
*When I think back on these times  
  
And the dreams we left behind  
  
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed  
  
To get to have you in my life....  
  
When I think back on these days  
  
I'll look and see your face  
  
You were right there for me... *  
  
  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Well, well, well...what do we have here? Potter comes to rescue his little mudblood girlfriend...how *sweet*. Well, Harry Potter, let's have a little bit of fun with your dear Miss Granger."  
  
"Don't you touch her!" Harry yelled, outraged. He pointed his wand at Voldemort  
  
"Crucio," Voldemort said gleefully, pointing his wand at Hermione.  
  
"Harry! No!" Hermione cried as Harry leapt in front of her, taking the attack. He writhed in pain. Voldemort looked disgusted. He ended the curse, glaring at Harry. Harry jumped to his feet.  
  
"Fine. Two can play that game Potter..."  
  
" Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Avada Kedavra," Voldemort hissed, pointing his wand at Hermione.  
  
Harry threw Hermione to the floor, covering her body with his own. The beam of light shooting out of Harry's wand hit the light coming out of Voldemort's wand, killing them both instantly. Hermione screamed a blood- curdling scream. She held Harry's body to her, sobbing. "Harry, oh, Harry! Why? Why?" She continued to rock Harry's lifeless body and scream until she felt someone gently pry Harry out of her arms and help her to her feet. She looked up, tears streaming down her face. It was Dumbledore. Not thinking twice, she threw herself into his arms and sobbed. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry. Oh, God. It's all my fault. He was trying to save me. Oh, Harry..."  
  
  
  
*In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be...*  
  
  
  
The next thing Hermione had remembered was waking in the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey bustled over to her, tears in her eyes. "Oh, Hermione...I'm so sorry."  
  
The memories came flooding back, and Hermione began to cry silently. She and Harry would never get married, start a family, grow old together. She buried her face in her hands. Harry had wanted a large family, much like the one he never had. Madam Pomfrey sat down on the edge of her bed. "Dear, I'm not sure if this makes the situation worse or better for you, but..."  
  
Hermione looked up, hiccuping and sniffling. "Yes?"  
  
"Oh, Hermione...You're...you're...you're pregnant, love. With twins."  
  
*Well, you showed me how it feels  
  
To have the sky within my reach  
  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me  
  
Your love made me make it through  
  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
  
You were right there for me...*  
  
Five months later, Hermione was still shocked. And slightly grateful to Harry for saving her life. At this thought, she immediately felt guilty. Yet, If Harry hadn't saved her life, she along with their twins would be dead. At least she would have a part of him to remember him by. Not that she'd ever forget him.  
  
Upon hearing of her pregnancy, Sirius immediately invited her to stay with him for a while, until she was stable enough to handle herself and two newborns. During this time, they helped each other get through Harry's death. Sirius had been like a father to Harry, and Hermione also. He told her all sorts of charms and spells that Lily had used while pregnant with Harry. At the mention of him, Hermione always teared up, but she didn't go hysterical anymore. Well, maybe once in a while.  
  
*In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be...*  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. It was July 31, Harry's birthday. It was also the day she happened to go into labor. She was currently laying in a hospital bed in St. Mungo's, about to give birth. When Harry appeared next to her, she thought she was dreaming. Everyone stared in shock. It wasn't possible, Harry was dead! Or was he?  
  
"H-H-Ho-How? You're dead!" She whispered. She carefully reached out a shaking hand, touching his arm. He was real. "Ohhh, Harry!" Hermione sobbed. She threw her arms around him best she could from the bed. Within seconds, she tightened her hold considerably, moaning in pain. Harry pulled away, concerned. He took her hands in his own. When the contraction ended, Hermione smiled at his concerned face. "I am very confused about how you are here, but these babies aren't going to wait, so can the explanation wait?" She had always dreamed about his return, but she was in so much pain that she just wanted to get the birth over with.  
  
"Ms. Granger, here's a pillow for your back...didn't you say that you were having back strain?" A nurse asked.  
  
"Oh, thanks anyway, but I think I can handle that." Harry smiled at the nurse, climbing into the bed behind Hermione. He put a leg on either side of her waist, letting her lean back against him. He reached around her and found her hands. She bent her knees and spread her legs, tightening her grip on Harry's hands.  
  
"Ready, Hermione? Ok, push!" The doctor ordered. Harry rubbed small circles on Hermione's hands as she squeezed his hands and pushed as hard as she could manage. A few minutes later, a wail joined Hermione's as she sagged backwards against Harry. The doctor smiled, holding a tiny baby into the air. "You have a healthy baby girl!"  
  
And ten minutes later, "A healthy baby boy!"  
  
After everyone had been checked for health, Hermione was settled into a private room. Harry was holding 'Baby Boy' as he had been dubbed, and Hermione had "Baby Girl'. Hermione looked up at Harry, tears in her eyes. "How...why...Harry, I thought you were dead!" She whispered, trying not to cry.  
  
Harry looked a little sad, mad, happy, and guilty all at the same time. "When Voldemort supposedly hit me with the killing curse, I performed a little charm I learned at the DADA Summer School I went to-" He paused at the look of astonishment on her face. "The centaurs had informed Hagrid, who in turn informed Dumbledore, of a prophecy. 'The lion shall fight the serpent upon the light of the full moon.' " He quoted.  
  
"He began to prepare me to fight Voldemort when the occasion should arise. And according to the centaurs, that occasion was soon. Anyway, as I was saying before-I was taught a spell that allowed me to apparate away from the scene, but leave a...let's say...a replica of my body there, so it was unnoticed that I left."  
  
Hermione was shaking. Harry quickly set down the baby in his bassinet and took the other baby from Hermione, setting her down in the bassinet too. He took her hands in his. "Hermione, I left because I knew-hell, Voldemort had just proved it to me! --That if I stayed, you would be in danger. For Merlin's sake, he had just tried to kill you with the killing curse. I knew that if I left you would be safe.  
  
A few months later, I went after Voldemort-and succeeded in killing him. I laid low for a while, due to the Death Eaters-as soon as I felt it was safe to return, I went straight to Hogwarts-hoping you'd be there. I ran into Dumbledore, and after a quick explanation of what I just told you, he sent me here. Oh, Mione-if I had known about the twins...oh, God...I would have come back...I'm sorry..."  
  
By now, Hermione was staring at Harry, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. "H-H-Ha-Harry-you killed Voldemort? Oh, God..." Without warning, she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. Her slender frame shook against him, and he tightened his arms around her. Her chest heaved with wracking sobs, and he gently rocked her, murmuring sweetnothings in her ear.  
  
After a while, her sobs turned to hiccups, and then she stopped completely. She looked up at him, her eyes red. "I'm sorry. Don't worry," she added, "I'm not mad at you, at all. You did what you had to do. It's just that I wish you had given me some sort of sign..."  
  
He nodded, understanding how she felt.  
  
*Cause I always saw in you my life, my strength  
  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
  
You were right there for me  
  
You were right there for me  
  
Always*  
  
  
  
...........End of flashback.........  
  
That autumn night, as Hermione lay in bed, she remembered. The moonlight filtered through the hangings covering the elegant French doors leading to the balcony. Suddenly, interrupting her thoughts, a cry rang out through the house. She sighed, knowing that she should go get Lily before she could wake her brother. As she moved to get up, she heard footsteps padding quickly from the kitchen downstairs...down the hall, up the stairs, and into the nursery.  
  
She crept quietly towards the babies' room, and peeked in. She smiled at the sight. Harry had picked Lily up and sat in the rocking chair, cradling her against his chest. As he rocked, he hummed softly, a song he had heard Hermione singing late at night to the twins. Hermione's eyes misted at the sight before her, and she watched them for a minute from the dark doorway. Then, she turned and padded back to their bedroom, climbing beneath the covers. She didn't know what she would have done if she didn't have him.  
  
Later that night, Harry walked slowly and tiredly back to their bedroom. Just as he was putting Lily into her crib, he had noticed James big green eyes watching him from the dark. He sighed, and went to go put James back to sleep. He finally was able to leave the two, and crept back to the master bedroom. He slid underneath the covers, and scooted closer to Hermione. He put his arms around her, not expecting her to turn over in his arms. "I thought you were asleep," He whispered. "I'm sorry if I woke you."  
  
Hermione's eyes ran over his forehead, chin, nose, eyes, and finally his lips. "Oh, it's not a problem. Not a problem at all..." She trailed off as she placed her lips over Harry's gently. He answered her passionately, pulling her body even closer. Neither of them was very tired anymore. In the dark that night, they found each other. Not the awkward fumbling of their youth, not the desire-filled passion that took place so very often, but a overload of tender, heartfelt love for each other.  
  
*In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always e a place for you, for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
There you'll be...* 


End file.
